Past Problems
by steph84
Summary: Harry Potter's girlfriend finds herself in a predicament when she finds Tom Riddle's old diary.


"Alright!" Jade Willow said, pouring popcorn into a bowl. "Is everyone ready to start studying?"  
  
Hermione Granger looked around the table. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Honeydukes chocolates, popcorn...are you sure you're ready to do a lot of studying?"  
  
"Don't be silly," Jade replied, joining the others at the table and setting the popcorn bowl down in the middle. Ron Weasley made a wild dash to grab a handful. "I told you that we made a pact to study at least an hour of every day this vacation. Besides, no one's in the house; what could be better studying conditions?"  
  
Harry Potter was grinning at the doorway. "Don't be too sure," he warned and everyone turned to follow his gaze. There, under the doorframe, stood a grizzly, black dog with brilliant yellow eyes, watching them silently.  
  
"Hi, Sirius," Jade greeted, cracking open her Transfiguration book on the table. "What are you up to?" When she turned back to the doorway, a man stood in the spot where the dog was only seconds ago. His long black hair was disheveled as usual and he was grinning.  
  
"Just making sure you're doing your schoolwork, like you promised," he answered. "I don't want you guys to fail your sixth year."  
  
Hermione shuddered. "I don't want to fail my sixth year, either!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, it's only Christmas break. Everyone else is out shopping still. We have almost seven months before the end of year exams. You really don't need to worry."  
  
Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and Sirius took that as his clue to leave the room. "Less snacking, more reading!" he called from the staircase and Harry laughed aloud, cracking open his own Transfiguration book.  
  
"Read!" he commanded in Sirius' gruff voice and the entire table erupted in laughter, including Hermione.  
  
Although he appeared to be studying, Harry Potter was watching his girlfriend of almost a full year. She read silently, taking a sip of Butterbeer every few moments, her eyes focused on the page in front of her. Harry reflected back to the first time he had ever met Jade Willow. It was his third year and having failed to receive Uncle Vernon's written permission for him to visit Hogsmeade, Harry sat alone, dejected, on the hillside of the castle grounds, looking out at the water.  
  
Footsteps behind him caused him to jump and he saw a girl his age coming around the corner. Harry was immediately drawn to her long brunette hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Upon standing to greet her, he saw that she was easily an inch or two shorter than he, but was just as thin. She smiled slowly at him, studying him carefully.  
  
"Hello," she finally greeted, extending her hand. "I'm Jade Willow."  
  
Harry smiled back. "You're in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, aren't you?" He extended his own hand and shook it. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
The first thing Harry fell in love with was the lack of shock and surprise that showed in Jade's eyes when he told her his name. Most people widened their eyes and began scanning his hairline for the famous scar that he had received as a baby. But Jade simply smiled wider and sat down on the grass. "Why haven't you gone to Hogsmeade?" she asked, staring out at the water like Harry had been doing a few moments ago.  
  
Harry joined her on the ground. "I don't have permission. Why aren't you there?" The thought suddenly dawned on him. He knew that Jade Willow's parents were wealthy and well-liked in the wizarding community; there was no way that the Willows wouldn't give permission for Jade to visit the local wizarding village.  
  
Jade shrugged, a soft smile playing her lips. "No reason, really," she answered. I just didn't feel like going on this day."  
  
Harry didn't ask questions. He was just grateful to have some company. His friendship with Jade extended into the evening and he introduced her to Ron and Hermione when they returned from Hogsmeade. Hermione informed them that Jade was in her dormitory and they had become friends during first year.  
  
It wasn't until the end of fourth year, however, that Harry began to feel strong butterflies in his stomach every time he passed Jade. They began sitting together in awkward silence and jokes about Ron and Hermione becoming a couple became all too real for Harry and Jade. Harry's experience with Voldemort returning and Cedric Diggory dying at the end of fourth year made Harry realize just how short life was. Before he got off the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, he asked Jade if she would consider getting together in Hogsmeade during fifth year. Jade happily accepted.  
  
Sounds of footsteps in the hallway and muffled voices made the four sixth-years look up from their books and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Ginny, Bill and Charlie entered Grimmauld Place, stomping snow all over the entryway. "So cold," Ginny breathed, sitting down at the table and rubbing her hands together. "So much snow."  
  
Jade grinned goofily. "Snowball fight!" she cried happily, raising her hands in the air.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "Told you we wouldn't get any work done," she grumped.  
  
Jade rolled her own eyes back at Hermione. "Okay, snowball fight after dinner," she corrected. "But haven't we done enough studying yet?"  
  
Ron glanced across the table to Jade's book. "You're only on page five!" he cried in glee. "I'm on page eleven!"  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief. "I'm on page twenty-three," she commented. "There are over four hundred pages in this book. We're nowhere near done studying." But her words fell on deaf ears. Jade, Harry and Ron had jumped up to see what the others had bought while shopping in Diagon Alley. The twins had spent most of their time checking out the joke shop in Diagon Alley while Mrs. Weasley had bought mostly wool to make the typical sweaters she gave everyone for the holidays. Mr. Weasley bought loads of Muggle things in London and Bill and Charlie insisted everyone should have Quidditch supplies for Christmas this year.  
  
Mrs. Weasley kept slapping hands out of bags as they prowled through, trying to find what everyone had bought for them. "Out!" she ordered sternly after a few minutes of rooting. "I have to get supper ready and I don't want a kitchen full of people!"  
  
Dolefully, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jade trooped upstairs with Ginny at their heels. They trickled off to their rooms, one by one, dumping their books on their bed, preparing to study until supper was ready. 


End file.
